zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Death Saurer
The Death Saurer (デスザウラー, Desuzaurā) (EZ-021) (also stylized as Deathsaurer) is a Tyrannosaurus-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. The Death Saurer is the ultimate villain of the Chaotic Century and Guardian Force anime series, and plays a major role throughout the Battle Story. Overview The Death Saurer is a Tyrannosaur-type Zoid modeled after the fictional Japanese monster Godzilla, and is used by the Zenebas Empire (and later the Guylos Empire). The Death Saurer is one of the most powerful Zoids to have ever existed. The Death Saurer was developed as a counter to the Republic's Ultrasaurus, a Zoid that was considered to be unstoppable. To defeat it, the Death Saurer was armed with a new weapon, the Charged Particle Cannon. This weapon, long considered to be one of the most powerful ever mounted on a Zoid, was capable of leveling almost any target in a single blast. No form of armor or defense was effective against this weapon. While many other Zoids have mounted Charged Particle Cannons as well, the Death Saurer's is still the most powerful. Additionally, unlike most other CPC-armed Zoids, the Death Saurer does not need to be immobilized in order to fire its weapon. In addition to its powerful weapons, the Death Saurer is also covered by some of the thickest armor on any Zoid. The Death Saurer's armor was designed to defend against such weapons as the Ultrasaurus' quad 360 mm Cannons and the Gojulas Supercannons. The only weakness in its armor is the intake for its Charged Particle Cannon. The intake is less protected than the rest of its body, and is therefore vulnerable to attack. Destroying it will expose the Zoid's power system to a direct attack. The Death Saurer's only other weakness is the ponderously slow speed at which it moves, which makes it an easy target. Of course, its thick armor and powerful weapons mean that it can survive almost any assault. Battle Story Appearances The Death Saurer first appeared during the Zenebas offensive against the Republic in ZAC 2044. With the Death Saurer's power, the Empire was able to steamroll the Helic army, destroying their capital and forcing them to retreat to a handful of islands and later the mountains in the center of the continent. The Death Saurer was simply unstoppable; there was no weapon that was effective against it. With each Death Saurer being protected by a dedicated escort of Lidiers and Reddras, there was no easy way to exploit its few weaknesses. The Republic began a program to overcome this failing, eventually resulting in the deployment of the Madthunder in ZAC 2048. The Madthunder force was used to counterattack the Death Saurer force in the Republic's capital, and succeeded in defeating them. From there, the Republic drove towards the Empire's capital, capturing it in ZAC 2049. Zenebas' personal Death Saurer was one of the first Zoids to face a Guylos Deadborder, being crushed by the latter's Gravity Cannons. The surviving Death Saurers were integrated into the Guylos army and served as shock troops, but were destroyed in the meteor strike of ZAC 2056. In ZAC 2099, the Guylos Empire found the ruins of a previously unknown advanced civilization on Mount Olympus, on the Western Continent of Europa. Reverse-engineering the technology inside, the Empire attempted to rebuild/revive an old Death Saurer, but it was destroyed by a Republic strike force, setting back the revival program by years. The Guylos Empire also developed a new Zoid based on the Death Saurer's systems, the Geno Saurer. By ZAC 2101, the Guylos Empire had managed to fully recreate the Death Saurer and began to mass-produce it. In response, the Helic army began work on recreating the Madthunder. The two massive Zoids faced each other again in October 2101 on the Dark Continent. As it turn out, the organoid-powered Death Saurer's particle beam is powerful enough to penetrate Madthunder's energy shield, although Madthunder's ceramic armor can withstand the beam long enough to take the Death Sauer out. Imperial Regent Gunther Prozen had his own Zoid, the Bloody Death Saurer. He used it to attack the Helic forces in the Imperial capital, before it was disabled by a Guylos Iron Kong piloted by Karl Schubaltz. Mortally wounded, Prozen set the Zoid to overload and explode, destroying the city and the bulk of the two armies present. In ZAC 2230, the Zi-Arms corporation found the wreckage of a Death Saurer. Using technologies developed for the Chimera Blox, they revived it in a new form, the Mega Death Saurer. However, the Zoid went berserk and attacked everything around it, destroying the Zi-Arms forces. In the end, the combined power of the three legendary Tiger Zoids, Whitz Tiger, Rayse Tiger, and Brastle Tiger was required to destroy it. Media Appearances Anime Chaotic Century The Death Saurer first appeared in Zoids: Chaotic Century, as a major part of the central plot of the series. It is depicted as an extraordinarily evil Zoid with a will of its own, and is able to possess the Imperial regent, Gunther Prozen, who then sought to revive the Death Saurer by secretly using Raven to collect Zoid Cores. He then amalgamates these cores, and ultimately is successful in reviving the Zoid. It is first seen in Episode 32, where it goes berserk in response to Fiona's presence. It is later unveiled to the Empire in full during Prozen's coronation ceremony (as he had attempted to assassinate Crown Prince Rudolph, and although unsuccessful, was able to convince the Empire's heads of state that he was indeed deceased, thus usurping the throne), where Prozen unleashed it upon the returning Crown Prince, along with all the forces who had allied with him. The Death Saurer did not stop there, and began to lay waste to the whole Imperial capital. Quickly realizing that Prozen's intentions weren't for the benefit of the Empire, and the utter madness that would ensue by letting the rampaging Zoid go free, the Empire's own forces defected and began attacking it as well. It was not invulnerable, however, and it was damaged by the combined Republican and Imperial forces, although only superficially. After realizing that the Death Saurer's armor was too thick to damage with conventional weapons, Dr. D and Fiona discovered the Death Saurer's weakness; the Zoid Core of the Death Saurer was protected by armor thicker than necessary, and could likely be penetrated by a fast Zoid armed with blades: the Blade Liger. However, in order to safely attack, the Charged Particle Intake Fan on the Death Saurer would need to be jammed, otherwise Van and the Blade Liger would risk being destroyed mid-attack. A pair of Gojulas attempt to hold the Death Saurer in place and failed, but Karl Schubaltz managed to do so with his Iron Kong by jamming its arm into the hydraulic cylinders on the Death Saurer's leg. The two Storm Sworders (piloted by Rosso and Viola) fired their Triple-sword missiles and managed to jam the Charged Particle Intake Fan, and in the brief opening, Van Flyheight launched an attack with his Blade Liger. Mid-attack, the Charged Particle Intake Fan became cleared, enabling the Death Saurer to fire its Charged Particle Cannon directly at Van. However, the Blade Liger's shield proved able to withstand the Death Saurer's Charged Particle Beam, as its blades were able to emit small pulses that canceled out the cannon's charged particles, allowing Van to plow through the Death Saurer's Zoid Core, apparently destroying it and Prozen as well. Guardian Force In Zoids: Guardian Force, the Death Saurer's history was revealed. It was built by the Ancient Zoidians (an all-but deceased race that existed prior to human settlement on Planet Zi), who sought to end all war with the Zoid's overwhelming power. It did prove to be as powerful as they hoped, but was indiscriminate in what it targeted, and threatened to wipe out everything on Zi. In order to combat the Zoid, the Ancient Zoidians intended to destroy the Zoid Eve, the source of power for all Zoids, but could not bring themselves to kill every Zoid on the planet. Instead they modified a pair of Zoids creating two unnamed scorpion-type Zoids to contain it until The Ancient Zoidians could reduce its power, thus the Death Saurer was sealed away and it's core was removed and hidden elsewhere. Centuries later during the time of the first series, the Death Saurer's core was found and recovered by Gunther Prozen who used it to clone the Zoid's body. The core was powered by the Zoid Cores collected by Raven and his forces, creating the replica Death Saurer featured in Chaotic Century. While this was destroyed, the Core survived, fusing to Gunther Prozen, who under alias himself the Dark Kaiser, and was revealed to be behind Hiltz's actions throughout Guardian Force. It was later revealed by Hiltz that only an Ancient Zoidian could truly control the Death Saurer and thus Prozen himself was simply used as a vessel to keep the core secure. Shocked by this revelation, he is killed when the Core envelops him completely, under Hiltz's control. The Death Stinger's Zoid Core (having been fused with Hiltz) emerges from the Death Stinger, and assimilates the Death Saurer's Zoid Core, and finally returns to the Death Saurer's true body. The Death Saurer was revived and has its true form named "Ultimate Death Saurer". Having fused with the Death Stinger's Zoid Core, the Death Saurer's armor was much stronger than before, and its previous weak point, the Charged Particle Intake Fan, had evolved into a Charged Particle Converter (like that found on the Geno Breaker), meaning it couldn't be jammed. The Death Saurer had gained the Death Stinger's full-body Energy Shield, and was even able to suppress and repel the hyper gravity of the Gravity Cannon's shell. Using the remnants of the shell as a lens-like object, the Death Saurer was able to break up its large Charged Particle Beam into many smaller beams, which could be fired across Planet Zi with ease, destroying multiple targets at once. The Death Saurer's Charged Particle Beam, even when fragmented, was able to almost completely disable the Ultrasaurus in a single hit. When all seemed lost, Fiona, as a surviving Ancient Zoidian, began preparing to destroy the Zoid Eve, even knowing that while the Death Saurer would be destroyed, all living Zoids on the planet would be as well. However, Van came up with a plan to fire the Blade Liger out of the Gravity Cannon and into the Death Saurer's Zoid Core, which would destroy it. Hiltz caught wind of this, and the Death Saurer activated its Energy Shield to stop the Blade Liger. Not even multiple attacks from the Geno Breaker's Charged Particle Cannon could penetrate the shield, but after a few attempts, Shadow fused with the Geno Breaker's Zoid Core and gave it enough power to fire a Charged Particle Beam strong enough to punch a hole in the shield. Using the power of the Gravity Cannon, Van propelled himself and his Blade Liger at the Death Saurer at incredible speed. Realizing the shield was broken, Hiltz desperately tried to push Van back with a Charged Particle Beam but to no avail, and the Blade Liger plowed through the Death Saurer's Zoid Core, destroying it once and for all. New Century Not physically but in more of a visual, the Death Saurer's lone appearance in Zoids: New Century is a super deformed version breathing fire (apparently intended as "animation within the animation") at the start of a news broadcast. The Death Saurer is also mentioned in passing in some episodes; Dr. Laon boasts that his custom transport, the "Great Whale King" is as powerful as one, and Steve Toros mentions offhand that his Hover Cargo's shield could deflect shots from a Death Saurer's Charged Particle Cannon. Size Discrepancy .]] In the anime, the Death Saurer appears differently to its Battle Story counterpart. The Death Saurer is an ancient, powerful Zoid, responsible for the destruction of the Ancient Zoidian civilization. The anime Death Saurer's size is expanded for dramatic purposes, but is also rather inconsistent. Sometimes, it is shown as closer in size to Godzilla, while at other times the Zoid is depicted as being closer in size to the battle story version. This is not unique to the Death Saurer; many other Zoids are portrayed in the anime as being larger than their stats indicate. The animation model of the Death Saurer also has somewhat exaggerated proportions; the Zoid's neck is longer and thinner than the model's, while the head is proportionally smaller, making it more closely resemble Godzilla than the model kit. Its claws are also elongated and razor sharp, as opposed to the blunt, squared off fingers of the model kit. Video Games The Death Saurer appeared in the Zoids: Legacy video game in addition to a custom variant known as Death Meteor. In Zoids Saga Fuzors, the Death Saurer fuses with Victory Rex to become Death Saurer VF. In-game, it also features a 'Diffused Charged Particle Cannon', capable of hitting every enemy at once. This version of the charged particle cannon is also used by Geno Flame, Geno Hydra (and its variants), and Berserk Fury (and its variants). The Death Saurer also appeared in the Zoids VS series. In Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends), it appeared along with two variations: Bloody Death Saurer and Mega Saurer. All three Zoids appear at multiple points during the game, as an enemy in Battle Mode and both Mission modes. The player can only use the Death Saurer and its variants in Vs Mode, because it cannot be bought in Battle Mode. To unlock Megasaurer, the player must enter a certain code; different codes also unlock Energy Liger and Liger Zero Phoenix. The Bloody Death Saurer appears as an opponent in Zoids Battle Colosseum, with Prozen piloting the Zoid. Death Meteor One type of Death Saurer variant Zoid that appears in Zoids Legacy is known as Death Meteor. This Zoid was introduced at the end of the game by the final antagonist, Prince Gard as "Death Saurer's evolved being" that was created through Juno against her will. It sports a stronger Diffused Charged Particle Cannon, enhanced melee capabilities and better shielding as well as other enhanced stats. Zoids Legacy Stats: Length: 34.6m, Weight: 410.0t, Speed: 90km/h Bloody Demon Another variant appeared in the Zoids Saga series game known as the Bloody Demon. The Zoid is based off a one of a kind custom Zoid that won a customization contest a few years ago, and was later included in the Battle Story. A Gashapon version also exists, but may be a custom. The Zoid has also been seen as an art statue along with the Death Saurer. Zoids Legacy Stats: Length: 45.6m, Weight: 422.0t, Speed: 90km/h Image:Saga_2_Death_Saurer.png|Death Saurer Image:Saga2_Death_Meteor.png|Death Meteor Image:Saga2_Bloody_Demon.png|Bloody Demon Image:DeathsaurerVF.png‎|Death Saurer VF Trading Cards The Death Saurer was featured in three out of the four Zoids Trading Cards releases; all except Zoids Scramble. Models Zoids (1983) The Death Saurer was released in the Zoids (1983) line. It was introduced in 1987, and was produced up until about 1989. The Death Saurer kit comes on five frames (one of which is a weapons frame also shared with the Red Horn, Sabre Tiger, and Dimetrodon), along with a battery-powered motor with light, a clear frame, thirty-two rubber caps, a frame of washers, a rubber band, two small chromed silver pilots, and label sheets. The Death Saurer is molded in bronze, bright red, and silver, with silver weapons and a smoke-colored canopy. The Death Saurer uses a pair of “C” sized batteries for motion. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards, waving its arms, sweeping its tail from side to side, the jaws opening and closing and the fan on its back spinning. The Death Saurer's eyes also flash on and off. The Death Saurer could use a number of different optional weapons that were included in the Empire Customise Set. Spider-Man and Zoids A version of the Death Saurer was planned for release in Europe in 1987-88, alongside the Spider-Man and Zoids line. However, it was cancelled before it reached production. A single image of the Zoid exists in a TV commercial, depicting the model as being black and grey in color with blue caps. It seems around 20 units were produced as promotional items for the shops, packaged in white boxes. Zoids (1999) The Death Saurer was released as part of the Zoids (1999) line. Introduced in 1999, this version was being black, dull red, and silver, with light blue canopies and blue pilots. There were no changes to the design. Several chromed versions from independent companies were released. Clear Death Saurer Often called "Crystal" by English-speaking fans, this version was available as a competition prize in Japan. It was molded almost completely from clear plastic with the caps recolored to red, and the pilot and motor retaining the "NJR" colors. A total of one hundred were made for the contest, but soon after, the Zoid saw a less limited release in Singapore and was produced in somewhat greater numbers, as did the other Z-Point Zoids. Toy's Dream Project A limited edition "Bloody Death Saurer" was released by Toy's Dream Project in September 2002, with an estimated total of 3,000 released. The Zoid has been entirely colored in blood-red, black, and dull silver, with smoke-colored canopies. A small modification has been made to the design; the lights now remain on instead of flashing. FAO Schwarz The Death Saurer was released in the US as a FAO Schwarz exclusive in 2002. There were no modifications to the Zoid beyond the packaging. Hasbro Action Figure The Death Saurer was released as part of the Hasbro Action Figures line. It featured a backpack with 2 spring-loaded missiles that could be fired. Mega Saurer Prototype Supposed to be released in 2004, this model was only seen once. It is a white re-colored version with a special back part. It was also featured in Zoids VS II ''video game.(''Zoids: Battle Legends ''in the US. For more details see the media section of this article) Present production status, how many were ever produced, and the current location of any prototypes or examples of this Zoid are all currently unknown. Not to be confused with the Mega Death Saurer from the ''Three Tigers storyline, which resembled an ordinary Death Saurer equipped with the CP-11 Maneuver Thrusters. Image:Mega1a.jpg|''Mega'' Death Saurer Image:Mega1b.jpg|Special customized backpack Dark Death Saurer A promotional kit used to advertise Takara Tomy's Dark Zoids Army. Present status of this model being made into production is currently unknown, although unlikely due to the cancellation of the Rebirth Century line. D-Style First appearing in early 2011 and released in September 2011, the D-Style Death Saurer is the second in the D-Style Zoid's line. The D-Style Death Saurer is very flexible and comes with it's own "chibi"-style pilot, an unpainted figure of Prozen. Those who pre-ordered the D-Style Death Saurer received a limited edition stand, this time with the Guylos symbol on the base. A D-Style Bloody Death Saurer was released in September 2012. External Link Toy Review *treswright.vervehosting.com *Japanese review (Translated) *Bloody Death Saurer review Category:Toy's Dream Project Category:Zoids Category:Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:Tyrannosaur-Type Zoids Category:OJR Category:OER Category:NJR Category:NAR Category:D-Style Category:Zoid types in Chaotic Century/Guardian Force Category:Heavyweight Zoids